AllSpark
In its simplest terms, the AllSpark '''is the "afterlife" of the Transformers. Also known variously as the '''Matrix and the Well of All Sparks, it is the nigh-indefinable extradimensional realm, or force, or even entity that is the living essence of the Transformers' creator Primus. At the heart of an endless, cyclical process of birth, death and resurrection, the Allspark it is both the source and destination of all Transformer sparks. When a Transformer is brought online, it is commonly through use of a sacred implement which serves as a means of access to the Allspark. Through this implement, a Spark departs the Allspark, and enters the new Transformer's body, granting it life. The Transformer then lives out their life, and upon the moment of their death, their spark will return to the Allspark, taking with it all the emotions, experiences and knowledge that the Transformers has gained throughout their time online. This knowledge is suffused into the Allspark, gathering with all the other knowledge of all the other sparks from throughout time, forming a collection of information known as the "Wisdom of the Ages". There is little individuality within the Allspark, however; the individual Transformers' experiences become one with all the others in the Allspark, and they effectively cease to exist as a singular entity. Some Transformers do retain their individuality, however—typically, those who have had close contact with sacred implements, such as the Autobots who have carried the Matrix of Leadership, remain self-aware within the Allspark, and can serve as guides for any visitors into its realm. Transformers film trilogy In Michael Bay's live-action Transformers films, the Allspark is not so much an extra-dimensional plane or metaphysical concept. It is an actual object, a cube made from an unknown material and covered with alien glyphs and symbols. The origins of the Allspark cube are a mystery to all, but what is known about it is the power it contains. It is energon in its purest state, capable of creating new Transformer life and imbuing it with intelligence and knowledge. The cube itself is but a vessel, the energy and knowledge it contains cannot be destroyed, merely transformed and bound to a new vessel. The Allspark is regarded as the most sacred icon in Transformer history, for it is responsible for forming Cybertron and creating all life upon it. But like with all great powers, there are those who would wish to use it for selfish and destructive purposes, such as Cybertron's former High Protector, Lord Megatron. Megatron and his Decepticon army waged a planetwide war for the Allspark, intending to use it to dominate the entire universe. The cube was jettisoned into space by the Autobots to prevent Megatron from acquiring it, but the robotic warlord took to the stars and followed it to Earth. Both Megatron and the cube crashed on Earth in different locations, with the Decepticon leader being buried in the Antarctic for countless years until being discovered by the explorer Archibald Witwicky. Through Archibald and Megatron, a secretive group within the American government discovered the Allspark and Hoover Dam was eventually built around it, where it remained hidden until the Decepticons eventually found Earth and infiltrated human society in order to find the cube and Megatron. Transformers (2007) Both the Decepticons and the Autobots find the Allspark cube in the custody of Sector 7, a secret government unit dedicated to investigating extraterrestrial activities on Earth. The Autobots enlist the aid of the human boy Sam Witwicky - great great grandson of Archibald Witwicky - who possessed his ancestor's old spectacles which were engraved with the cube's coordinates after Archibald had found Megatron in the Arctic Circle. Sam was taken into custody by Sector 7 and the Autobots and Decepticons tracked him to Hoover Dam where, sure enough, the Allspark was being housed, along with Megatron's frozen body. The Decepticon infiltrator Frenzy snuck into the facility along with Sam and accessed the devices that kept Megatron frozen. As Megatron thawed, Bumblebee shrunk down the Allspark to a smaller size, small enough for Sam to carry with him. The Autobots and Sam withdrew to Mission City where a battle took place for possession of the cube, with Megatron pursuing Sam through a building and demolishing it when Sam refused to give up the cube. In the end, however, that was just what Sam did, though not quite in the way Megatron hoped. Sam thrust the Allspark into Megatron's chest, the cube igniting and fragmenting as it ripped through the Decepticon leader's armour and burned out his spark core. Megatron was dead, and the Allspark was seemingly destroyed, but a couple of small shards of the cube remained that still contained tremendous power. One piece was taken by the US government and sealed away, whereas Sam unknowingly retained the other. Revenge Of The Fallen Two years after the events of the first film, Sam discovers the sliver of the Allspark he retained after the Mission City incident, which burns its knowledge into the boy's mind. This makes him a target for the Decepticons, who have stolen the only other cube shard from NEST and used it to reincarnate Megatron. As Megatron and The Fallen send out their minions across the planet, Sam and his friends go in search of the Matrix of Leadership in order to ressurrect Optimus Prime, who had been slain by Megatron. Eventually the Matrix is discovered and Sam uses it to restore Optimus. At the same time, the Allspark's knowledge and power is transferred to the Matrix, which Optimus keeps after defeating the Fallen. Category:Robot History Category:Robot Technology Category:Robot Theology Category:Transformers Category:Transformer History